Ichido: One Time
by Ken no Kakera
Summary: Miroku and Sango work at the same law firm. InuYasha is a drunk, and Kagome works for Sesshomaru. How do their stories intertwine and change their lives? Hell, even I don't know.
1. Yu'utsu Depression

Ichido (One Time)

****

Disclaimer: InuYasha, and all of these characters, do not belong to me. They belong to the great manga artist, Rumiko Takahashi, and the publisher people too. 

*Author's notes*: ~~~ ** means a change in scene/point of view. Please review!!!!! (Hey, that rhymed)

Chapter 1: Yu'utsu (Depression)

"What?! She's _dead_?!" Kagome screamed into the phone. 

"I'm afraid so, Mrs. Kondo. By the time she got here it was too late. We tried to revive her for over 15 minutes," said a doctor from Owarinai Hospital. "She died after experiencing complications after a severe stroke."

"Mrs. Seido," Kagome whispered, talking more to herself than anyone else. "I can't believe she's gone."

"Do you know if Mrs. Seido had any relations?" the doctor asked. "She told us to call this number right before she went unconscious, but that was it."

"No, she doesn't," said Kagome sadly. "She had no children, and her husband died a few years ago."

"Well, thank you for your time. I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Th-thanks," she choked out, tears already welling up in her eyes.

After she hung up, she picked the phone up again and dialed her boss's office number. 

"Yes, Mr. Shiroikami? It's Kagome Kondo. Mrs. Seido died today."

~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~

"I can't believe this!"

Miroku picked up the new file on his desk and looked it over briefly.

"KIKYO!" he yelled, throwing it down onto his desk again.

"Yes, sir?" a woman with long black hair walked in, wearing an extremely ugly, bright red jumpsuit.

"Are you sure this is mine?" he asked, indicating the case file.

"Yes, sir. Mr. Kitsune said specifically to give that to you."

"Did he say why?" he asked, succeeding less in keeping patience.

"No, sir."

"Excuse me," Miroku picked up the file, brushed passed Kikyo, and walked into his boss's office without knocking.

"Shippo, why did I get another case?" he asked.

A middle-aged man looked up from his papers, and looked at Miroku.

"Because, you're the best I've got."

"Why didn't you give it to Mitsuwa, or Watanabe? I heard them this morning in the break room, _complaining_ that they had no cases!" Miroku said, looking bewildered.

"I told you, because you're the best I've got. Mitsuwa and Watanabe couldn't _handle _this kind of case. I'm depending on these clients, Miroku," answered Shippo Kitsune, head of Kituni-Hi Law Firm.

"I've already got 4 others, Shippo. I can't possibly take another one without having to work even later than usual," Miroku pointed out starting with the puppy-dog eyes.

"Alright, fine. I'll give this to someone else. But I better see you working twice as hard on your other ones!" Shippo yelled, as Miroku threw the folder on the desk and ran out the door.

"Thanks a lot Shippo!" he yelled back, running back to his office.

As soon as he sat at his desk, his phone rang.

"Miroku Kondo," he said.

"It's me," said a female voice at the other end of the line.

"What's wrong?" he asked, becoming concerned.

"It's…Mrs. Seido…she died."

The woman started to cry.

"Kagome…are you still at work?" asked Miroku, already packing his things.

"No. Mr. Shiroikami sent me home."

"I'll be right there," he hung up. "KIKYO!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Tell Shippo I'm going home early. It's an emergency."

"Yes, sir." 

~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~

"Uhhh…" groaned InuYasha.

He was in the Yopparau bar, completely hammered. After his recent break-up with Kikyo Nibui, he became an alcoholic again. He was the drunk of his family, while his older brother, Sessho-maru was the president of some big communications company.

"Not that I care'z or notin'," he slurred out, as this thought came to him. "He'z jus' some square with lotsa money. I have _lots_ more fun than him…hasn't had a girlfriend fer…what, 10 years? Ever zince he got that stupid job. More sake!"

"Sorry, but you can't have any more. Your brother told us to limit you," said the bar-tender.

"Tha's no fair! He'z always butting in…tha' bastard!" he stammered.

"Sorry, but he's just bought this bar, in the hopes that he could control your problem."

"Wha's yer name? I'm gonna get ya fired!" InuYasha yelled, trying to stand up and point at the poor man.

"I'm Jaken…sir, are you okay?!" the bartender asked.

InuYasha slumped to the floor, muttering something about "Damned bartenders…look like toads…". 

"Damn it! I hate my job," Jaken said under his breath while dragging InuYasha to the break room.

~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~

"Are you ready?"

Sango Kirei turned away from packing her suitcase to face her brother.

"No, Kohaku. I'm still packing."

"Well, hurry up! Dad's already got all your boxes in the car!" her little brother ran out the door and down the stairs.

_They don't understand,_ Sango thought, sighing and turning back to her suitcase. She had spent the past four years here, studying, meeting new people, and…er…maybe partying…but just a _little_. There were so many memories here at Nobunaga University! So many friends, so many times she remembered wanting to strangle her teachers for all the homework she got…oh, yes, she'd miss it. 

But now it was the 22 year-old's time to leave, like so many alumni before her. She had achieved her goal in four years, and now it was time for the school to get rid of her.

"At least I can say I'm a lawyer now!" she sighed again. Her feeble attempt to cheer herself up failed horribly. She was not scared of the challenges ahead, but somehow regretted leaving this "hell," as she so lovingly referred to her college life.

Finally, she finished packing. She carried her suitcase to the door, turned off the living room light after a last look around, and closed the door to her dorm.

As she locked the door, she smiled and realized that she was now, truly an adult. 

~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~

****

*A/N: How did you like my first chapter? Well, you can express your thoughts by reviewing! Yes, I know that sounded cheesy, but I'm desperate here!

****

Translations:

Kondo (I just found out that this is an actual Japanese name, but this is what it says in the dictionary)- Confusion

****

Shiroikami- Whitehair

****

Kitsune- Fox

****

Kirei- Pretty

****

Seido- Bronze

****

Nibui- Slow

****

Yopparau (the bar)-Get Drunk 

****

In the Next Chapter

Chapter 2: Kanashimi (Regret)- The married couple, the drunk's brother, and the college-graduate's first job. 


	2. Kanashimi Regret

Ichido

(One Time)

****

Disclaimer: No, InuYasha does not belong to me. I do not get _any_thing for writing this, but I do it anyway because I'm an idiot anime fan. ^_^ 

Chapter 2: Kanashimi (Regret)

Kagome was sitting on the living room couch, eating chocolate chip cookies and watching TV. It was about 5 in the evening, and she decided to consume herself with this pastime. It was her trademark way of expressing depression.

Just as Kagome was running out of cookies (she started with the whole package), the kitchen door opened. Kagome, hearing it's familiar clicks, ran to that said room to meet her husband. 

"Oh! Miroku!" Kagome shouted for joy, running into his open arms. "I'm so glad you're home!"

"Me too, Koishii," said Miroku, kissing the top of Kagome's head.

Miroku observed the redness in Kagome's eyes, the cookie crumbs on her shirt, and heard the TV on from the living room. He already knew that his wife was extremely depressed.

"It's ok, Kagome. She said that she was prepared to go on," Miroku consoled, hugging his wife tighter. 

She began to cry.

"B-but…she was like a m-mother to me! She made me feel at home when I first started at Youkai Communications. She always seemed so lonely, I tried to keep her company, but now she's gone and died all alone!" Kagome sobbed into Miroku's shoulder, acting as if her secretary had decided to ignore her boss in death.

"I know! I miss her too! But think of it like this: Kaede can finally see her husband again. She has been waiting for that ever since he died. She's finally happy," he said.

"How can you say that?! She can't exactly 'feel' her happiness now, can she?!" Kagome asked cynically, looking up at her husband with spiteful eyes.

"You know what I mean, Koishii. Her spirit can now reside in paradise for eternity. She can see her family and friends, and wait for us, peacefully, to follow after her," whispered Miroku, a far-away look in his eyes.

Kagome still looking into Miroku's dark eyes, stopped crying and put her arms around his neck. 

"You're always so optimistic," she said. She would have seemed resentful if it weren't for that twinkle in her teary eyes.

"What else _can_ I do, when I see you so sad? Besides, you know I'm always right," he answered, also with a glint in his eye.

Kagome took her arms from around his neck, and punched him playfully in the chest. "How dare you lie on such a sad day?"

Miroku, pretending to be hurt, rubbed the spot where she had hit him and said,

"What do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know. I just feel like we shouldn't do _any_thing. It would seem like we're celebrating her death, or something," Kagome explained, becoming depressed again.

"Well," said Miroku, letting go of Kagome. "I'll make us some oden, ok?"

"You always know what makes me feel better," said Kagome, smiling for the first time since she received that call from the hospital.

~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~

Back at the Yopparau Bar's employee break room:

"What should I do with him?" Jaken wondered, staring at the white-haired huddle that lay on the floor. InuYasha was still mumbling, this time about "Show-offy bastard…always butting in…" This reminded Jaken about Sessho-maru's orders:  
"If he should get drunk at this bar, contact me immediately."

"Well, I suppose I should try his cell phone," said Jaken, reaching for the phone.

He dialed the number.

Someone picked up. "Sessho-maru Shiroikami."

"Sir, this is Jaken, from Yopparau Bar-" Jaken started.

"He's there, is he?" Sessho-maru interrupted, abruptly.

"Yes. He has just passed out."

"Well, keep him hidden and wait until I get there," Sessho-maru ordered.

"Of course."

~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~

Telephone: _Ring! Ring!_

Sango ran to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Sango Kirei?" asked a man's voice.

"Yes," said Sango, wondering who it was.

"Well, this is Shippo Kitsune-" the man said.

_Oh my gosh! Did he make a decision?! I was lucky I could apply right before I graduated!…_Sango thought excitedly, heart racing.

"-and I'm calling on behalf of Kitsune-Hi Law Firm. I have recently made a decision, based on your interview and the application you sent-"

Sango held her breath.

"-You seem to be the best person for the job."

"REALLY?!" Sango screamed. Then, realizing who she was talking to, quickly added, "Oh, I mean, thank you sir."

Shippo chuckled. "It's ok. I understand what it feels like to get your first job. Well, I'd like you to come in and take a tour of the office. Maybe meet a few people, and decide if you want to take this job."

"Yes, of course! When do you want me in?" Sango asked eagerly.

"Anytime next week would be good," Shippo suggested.

"Alright, see you on Wednesday, then?" she asked

"Ok, see you then."

As soon as she hung up, Sango ran around the house screaming:

"DAD! KOHAKU! I'VE GOT A JOB AT ONE OF THE BEST LAW FIRMS IN THE COUNTRY!"

~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~

Sessho-maru sat on the edge of his bed, in a business suit. It was only 5:00 in the evening, and he had just gotten a call saying that his brother had gotten drunk…_again_. 

__

Why, why does he do this to me? he thought, trying to come up with a solution to get his brother to stop his alcoholism. Should he punish him somehow? No, that never worked, even when InuYasha was a child. It would just give him more determination to drink. 

This would be hard…

A knock came from his bedroom door.

"Mr. Shiroikami? Your car is ready," said the his personal chauffer, talking from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Thank you Sano," said Sessho-maru. 

When Sano left, Sessho-maru sat for a while longer, trying to think. After a few minutes, he walked out of his bedroom and down four ridiculously wide flights of stairs. His whole mansion was ridiculously huge, as he was a very prestigious billionaire. He had many servants who lived with him, but had no family of his own to fill the spacious, Victorian style house. 

He had not had a date in nearly 9 years, which was when he started Youkai Communications. His success was amazing for someone of 35 years, but he didn't enjoy it as much as he could have; he desperately wanted someone to share it with. 

At this last thought, Sessho-maru sighed. Yes, he was very lonely, even with his many servants. He wanted someone who could liven up his dull life, without making him become someone else. That was the problem with his ex-girlfriends. They seemed to expect him to be some kind of partier, like his brother. They wanted to go to clubs, get drunk, have sex in public places… No, Sessho-maru couldn't do those things. He would always be a serious working man, and he had no hope of meeting someone who accepted him for his-

"-old, boring self," Sessho-maru whispered the last of his thoughts, as he walked out the front door and into the backseat of his black Cadillac.

"Where would you like to go sir?" Sano asked.

"Yopparau bar," Sessho-maru said, a look of regret in his eyes, for the only thing he cared about was lying unconscious in a bar.

~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~ 

A/N: I just realized that this chapter isn't very long, but I decided to end it here since I liked the last part a lot. ^_^ Also, that chauffer is not really Sanosuke Sagara from "Rurouni Kenshin," but I just named him after him. By the way, I am very disappointed, because I got absolutely no reviews last chapter! If anybody is reading this, I would really like to know, because if I don't get at least 10 reviews within a month, I am going to discontinue updating this story. Same goes for my other fics. If you're interested in reading my other fics (all InuYasha related, at the time), then please remember to review, or else I will discontinue all of them.

Translations (not that many :O)-

****

Koishii- Beloved, cherished

****

Oden- In the caption translation of the first InuYasha DVD, it says "Hot Pot".

In the Next Chapter

Chapter 3: Kaiketsu (Solution)- Sango's office visit, and InuYasha's problem…solved?


	3. Deai Encounter

Ichido

(One Time)

****

Disclaimer: I own Sano (remember, he is not Sanosuke of Rurouni Kenshin). I think that's it, so don't come looking for money, ya scavengers!

****

A/N: It has been _forever_ since I've updated _any_ of my stories. Gomen nasai! I have been a very bad author! Please, no chasing the guilty writer with sticks. 

****

Chapter 3: Deai (Encounter)

****

"Hey, Kagome," Miroku said, watching his wife, who was sitting across the table, stuffing her face full of oden.

"Mmmff?" Kagome replied, her mouth full.

"I don't think you'll be up to returning to work soon," he said, already seeing Kagome's eyes fill with tears. "so how about a little vacation?"

It amused Miroku to see Kagome's immediate change of expression. By the end of his sentence, her depressed mood changed into a look of happy surprise. She dropped her chopsticks and began to dream of an exotic paradise. 

****

Then she remembered the reason Miroku wanted her to go on this vacation, and her dreams turned into ruins before her oden.

"Miroku, we can't," Kagome insisted, looking down to the table. _It wouldn't be right_, she thought.

Miroku looked confused at her sudden change in attitude, then, suddenly, realized what Kagome was thinking.

"Of course," Miroku whispered, laying his hand on Kagome's. "What would you like to do, then?"

"Nothing," Kagome whispered back, avoiding his eyes.

"Well, let's at least pay our respects to Kaede at her funeral," Miroku said. "Maybe you can let go of a little of your grief then?"

"We'll see," Kagome said quietly. She got up from the table, and walked out of the room.

"Oh, Kagome. You know it hurts me to see you like this," Miroku whispered to himself, as he cleared the table.

~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~

****

"Oh, God."

"I'm sorry sir," Jaken said, as Sesshomaru walked across the room to his brother.

InuYasha was lying, sprawled on the floor of the break room. From his open mouth spit trickled, creating a puddle of drool next to him. 

"I believe I told you to limit him," Sesshomaru whispered dangerously, clenching his fists at his sides, and shaking with anger.

"Y-yes sir! Th-that is exactly what you said!" Jaken squeaked. He began to back up towards the door, shivering.

"You _do_ know that I own this bar now…" Sesshomaru turned to face the short, toad-like bartender.

"Y-yes sir!" Jaken squeeked. He backed up even more when Sesshomaru looked at him with his evil eyes.

"…and I can do what I like with the vermin that works here…" he whispered, slowly walking towards the cowering bartender.

"Yes sir! It is y-your choice!" Jaken stammered.

"Jaken?" Sesshomaru whispered, now inches away from his face. "If I hear of any other screw ups like this, I swear I will make life a living hell for you."

Jaken didn't reply. He just continued to stare fearfully at Sesshomaru. 

"SANO!!" Sesshomaru yelled, never looking away from Jaken's eyes. 

A tall man in a black suit appeared in the doorway.

"Yes, sir?"

"Get my fucked up brother in the car," Sesshomaru glared at the waste of a human that was his unconscious little brother. 

****

"Yes, sir."

Sano easily picked up InuYasha, threw him over his shoulder, and walked to the car. Sesshomaru went to follow.

"Um…sir?" Jaken said uneasily. "Well, InuYasha never paid his bill before he…"

Sesshomaru turned around and looked even madder than before.

"How much does he owe?" he said through gritted teeth, getting his wallet out.

"Eighty dollars, sir."

"Here," Sesshomaru flung a hundred dollar bill at Jaken. "If he ever comes here again, I want his bill to be less than twenty dollars, got that?" 

"Yes, Mr. Shiroikami."

Sesshomaru got inside his car.

"Home, sir?" Sano asked.

He nodded, too frustrated to speak.

~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~*~~~**~~~**~~~ 

__

Wednesday morning, 10:45 am

"Damn! I'm later than I thought!" Sango said as she drove into the parking lot.

She gasped as she saw a huge building with a sign above it saying "Kitsune-Hi Law Firm". _It's a lot bigger than I thought it would be, _she thought. 

Sango parked her car and walked into the huge building. She was amazed that the inside looked even bigger and more beautiful than the outside. The tall walls were painted blue, and all the furniture inside had some shade of blue in it. People were running around, files in their hands, jabbering on cell phones, or pushing others out of the way. 

A little intimidated by this, Sango walked to the elevator, and looked at the directory on the wall next to it. 

"Jeez! How many lawyers does one law firm _need_?" she muttered, looking down a long list of names. "Here he is."

She rode the elevator to the 30th floor, where Mr. Kitsune's office was supposed to be.

10 grueling minutes later, Sango finally reached the highest floor of the building. 

_They gotta get better elevators_, she thought.

While scrambling out, Sango ran smack into a woman in a red suit.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Sango said, jumping up and offering the woman a helping hand.

The woman gave her a cold glare and said, "This floor is only available to clients with appointments."

"I'm not a client," Sango said, a confused look on her face. Why was this woman so bitchy? "Mr. Kitsune just hired me, and told me to come in today."

"Oh," she sneered. "This way."

She ignored Sango's outstretched hand, got up, and walked through the maze of an office.

On the way, a tall, dark haired man burst out of his office and yelled, "Kikyo! Learn how to file, would you?!"

_Wow! That guy's pretty hot!_ Sango observed. Not only was he tall with black hair, but he had two small hoop earrings, and a black business suit that brought out the different shades of his beautiful, dark violet eyes. Immediately afterwards, she blushed at the thought of her even checking _out_ this guy. It's not like she was always observing her coworkers so closely. 

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Yes, sir."

"Who was that?" Sango asked curiously.

"Not that it matters to you, but that was my boss, Miroku Kondo," Kikyo jeered. "He's got a _horrible_ temper, so if you work here, you must get used to that."

Kikyo smirked. Scaring this ambitious young woman would _definitely_ make her day.

_She's too pretty,_ the secretary-from-hell thought. _Pretty soon, the men in the office will start flirting with _her _instead of me!_

Vowing that this would never happen, Kikyo decided that she would make life a living hell for this young lawyer.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Huh?" Kikyo cleverly inquired.

"I asked why you were laughing," Sango repeated, irritated. "We haven't even been talking, and out of nowhere, you began laughing."

"HERE we are!" Kikyo screeched, ignoring what Sango just said, and stopping at a suspicious looking door.

"Er…Thank you," Sango said, looking at Kikyo strangely. "But I wanted to go to Mr. Kitsune's office, not a janitor closet."

"This isn't a closet! What makes you think so?"

"Well, for starters, it says so right on the door."

"Oh…" Kikyo mumbled, disappointed that the new girl was so perceptive.

"Ms. Kirei! Is that you?" yelled a deep voice from the other side of the room.

"Mr. Kitsune?" Sango cried, recognizing the voice of the man she had talked to on the phone.

"Please, call me Shippo!" the stout man had already made his way to his new employee. He shook her hand while Kikyo tiptoed away from the pair. She just hoped that Sango wouldn't tattle on her bad attitude to Mr. Kitsune.

"So was Ms. Nibui giving you a tour?" Shippo asked innocently.

"Um…yeah," Sango said uneasily. Then she mumbled "Of the broom closet." 

"Hm? What was that?" Shippo inquired.

"Nothing! How about you show me around?"

"Sure! Well, what better way to welcome a new employee than to introduce them to the veteran of the entire company?" Shippo joked.

Sango meekly followed him to the office that she realized she had just passed with Kikyo. Sure enough, there was the little bitch, pretending to work at her cheap-ass desk. Making sure not to even glance at her, Sango asked Shippo pointedly, "So, if we're going to go see the _best_ worker here, shouldn't I meet the laziest, ugliest slut that works here too?"

Shippo looked questioningly at Sango, not noticing the slight twinkle in her eyes. Even if he didn't understand what she was implying, Kikyo certainly did, and she glared up at Sango. Her already white skin turned pale, her lips tightened into a thin line, and she squeezed the life out of the papers she held in her hands. 

"Damn it Kikyo! I don't need you crumpling up my papers!"

"Eh?" Kikyo was snapped out of her angry trance. "Oh! Mr. Kondo! I-I'm so sorry!"

Sticking his head out his door, Miroku glared at his secretary. Then he saw his boss and some young woman standing and staring at him. _Whoa!_ _And it's not just some young woman! She's really hot, too! _he thought, eying her dark hair, slightly tanned skin, and perfectly formed…_ Wait! What the hell am I thinking? I'm married for Kami's sake!_

Miroku cleared his throat. Finally taking the hint (a few minutes later), Shippo exclaimed, "Oh! Miss Kirei, this is Miroku Kondo, and Miroku, this is Miss Sango Kirei. She is the new lawyer I hired."

"I don't remember you saying anything about hiring," Miroku said, still staring at Sango.

Sango, noticing that the man she called "hot" in her mind was looking at her strangely, blushed a slight pink. Miroku caught on to her reaction, and quickly brought his attention back to Shippo.

"Well, I was just tired of your whining, Miroku. Honestly, this guy was complaining about having too many cases," he added to Sango. She shyly smiled at him. 

"So, Miss Kirei, where did you graduate from?" Miroku asked, holding out his hand to her.

Sango shook his hand and replied, "Nobunaga University."

_Damn it! Why the hell am I acting so shy? This isn't me! _she thought spitefully.

"Yes. She might be straight out of college with no experience," Shippo added cheerfully, causing Sango's shoulders to slump. "but she graduated a few years early with the highest honors!"

Miroku's expression turned into that of an impressed one. 

"Well, Shippo, I'm sure you made the right choice in hiring Miss Kirei," Miroku said, looking into her timid eyes. "She seems to exceed the best of expectations, and I'm sure she will be a wonderful addition to our team."

_No wonder he's a lawyer. He sure knows how to kiss ass,_ Sango thought.

She wanted to thank him for such extensive praise. She wanted to ask him what he liked about working with Shippo, or how stressing it was to work there. She would have said _anything_, if only she could think of something intelligent to say. 

Seeing as Sango couldn't find her voice at the moment, she looked away from Miroku's beautiful eyes and stared at the ground. 

There would have been a long, awkward silence had it not been for Shippo's appetite. The loudest, most shameless stomach growl that either young lawyer had ever heard came from their jolly boss's enormous tummy. Breaking the silence, and Sango's stupor, Shippo insisted that they go to lunch.

Brightening up at the prospect of consuming food, Sango became excited. 

"Would you like to join us, Miroku?" Shippo asked cheerfully.

"No thanks, I already have plans for lunch," he answered. He promised Kagome, who was still mourning, that they would have lunch together. But for some reason, he didn't want to tell Sango the details.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me Sango," said Shippo. "I'll just finish your tour and then we could go for something."

Sango seemed to forget that Miroku was there. She smiled at her new boss and suggested, "How about Mme. Mercredi's Escargot Express? She has the best Orangina drinks I've ever had."

Shippo and Miroku stared blankly at Sango. What was this "escargot"? And what kind of a drink was an "Orangina"? She didn't notice the odd stares she got. Instead, Sango dreamed of the wonderful French delicacies that she knew and loved. She badly wanted to visit France, but never had the financial wealth to actually go. Hopefully, her new job would make her rich enough to one day see the foreign shores of France. 

"Sango?" Shippo questioned. "Are you ok? That restaurant you mentioned sounds…er…great! I'd like you to see the rest of the building before we go, though."

"Nice meeting you, Miss Kirei," Miroku smiled.

"You too, Mr. Kondo, but please call me Sango."

"Only if you refer to me as Miroku."

They mutually agreed on using the first-name basis, and their withdrawn manners quickly left the air forever. Both knew it was the beginning of a friendship, and both secretly wanted more.

~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~ 

A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter I've written for a loooong while. Don't mind the previews from previous chapters. I obviously can't plan well enough to know what's going to be in the following chapters. By the way, have any of you tried Orangina? It's kinda like orange soda, but much better. At least _I _think so. I'm probably getting hyper off it right now. Thanks for reading, review if you'd like!


End file.
